


Yes or Yes

by shiningtwice



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Chaeyu, F/F, Fluff, chaetzu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 12:50:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningtwice/pseuds/shiningtwice
Summary: Chaeyoung has an important question to Tzuyu and she only has two choices: yes or yes.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung
Kudos: 21





	Yes or Yes

“Chaeyoung”

“Manners.”

“Chaeyoung **EONNI**”

Chaeyoung, just almost 2 months older than Tzuyu, laughs at her friend who’s just too good to obey her, though she knows she’s already dead at the back of the youngest girl’s mind.

“I’m just kidding. So, what do you want?”

“Let’s go out and drink.”

The older girl almost popped her eyes when she reacted with an _O_ forming in her mouth.

“Is that really you, Chou Tzuyu?! Oh my gosh. No. No. You can’t be. Oh my gosh. No. Jihyo Eonni!!!!!!”

Tzuyu immediately put her hands in Chaeyoung’s mouth.

“Shut up, Son Chaeyoung!”

“Let go!!!”

Tzuyu’s still holding Chaeyoung’s mouth not until she saw the older girl already gasping.

“Breathe, you little megaphone.”

“Stop insulting me or else I’m gonna run into the Eonni’s room and say what you just said to me.”

“Just shut up and be with me. Let’s go.”

With a poker face, Chaeyoung made her way out their dorm together with Tzuyu carefully not letting anyone, even Jihyo and Nayeon, know they were out.

“So what now?”

Chaeyoung immediately asks Tzuyu as they reach the convenience store near their dorm. Thankfully, it was not crowded and the cashier seems nice so they assume they’re safe.

“Let’s buy some drinks and snacks first.”

They finally entered the store. The cashier is indeed nice, as they thought. Chaeyoung insisted that they should just stay inside their room so they’ll be safe if ever they’ll be a drunken wasted so Tzuyu just agreed.

They carefully sneaked in again. Luckily, they were unnoticed. They check if their Eonnis are sleeping already, and again, fortunately, they were all sounded sleeping.

“Let’s start the session.”

“What are you up to, Chou Tzuyu?”

The younger girl just looked at her with a straight face, with a serious and honest answer.

“I just want to know how it feels to be drunk, to be an adult, to be normal at least for once.”

Chaeyoung was not that surprise because she agrees to the girl in front of her. Sometimes, they just need to eat and drink outside like the normal people, without someone or something eyeing them around.

“You’re right.”

“Okay, let’s start. Let’s take turns and try some drinking game cards I got a while ago.”

“You come in handy, Tzu. Good girl.”

They both laugh and started to draw questions as well as drinking shots. Chaeyoung goes first.

“Do you like sunsets? Yes or No?”

“Yes. Of course. Will you give your strawberries? Yes or No?”

Chaeyoung has thought for a while, but smiled when she saw Tzuyu’s goofy face.

“For you, yes. So, will you give your dogs or at least let someone pet them for a day? Yes or No?”

Now it’s Tzuyu’s time to think, she loves her dogs so much, though. But she thinks she loves _someone_ more.

“Sure, for you. Yes. Will you recommend me a playlist? Yes or No?”

“Yes!!! I’ll be willing to. Do you prefer movie dates than coffee dates? Yes or No?”

“No. I like coffee dates more. Have you been in love? Yes or No?”

It’s just been 6 shots each, 2 for each question. But they felt like drunk already as Tzuyu’s question entered the table. Chaeyoung gulped immediately for 2 shots in a row.

“Sadly? Unfortunately? Yes. Hmm… do you want intimate kisses? Yes or No?”

It’s Tzuyu’s turn to gulp and drink 2 shots in a row now then answered afterwards.

“Yes. Yes. Yes. Do you believe in love at first sight? Yes or No?”

“No. I want to know the person better before deciding if I’m interested or not. Have you kissed the opposite gender? Yes or No?”

She doesn’t know, but Tzuyu suddenly just looked at Chaeyoung’s pale red lips and think of it if tastes like strawberries, her favorite fruit, she can’t easily looked away because she just found out now that Chaeyoung’s lips is so damn attractive.

“No, but I want to.”

Before Tzuyu proceeded with her question to Chaeyoung. They were both shocked by her answer and they both don’t know if it is because of alcohol or because Tzuyu just really answered the question honestly. Tzuyu then draw the next question.

“Do you imagine your future with me? Yes or No?”

“Easy. Yes.”

Tzuyu blushed and immediately asked the next question.

“Will you go out with me? Yes or No?”

It’s Chaeyoung’s turn to have her cheeks redder than before and quickly answered.

“Yes. Last question: Will you be my girlfriend? Yes or _Yes_?”

“Silly. Of course, yes.”

In between their drunk behavior and as the smell of alcohol reeks of their clothes, they still manage to share a kiss, a bitter kiss because of the alcohol, but a sweet, passionate one as they still taste the raspberries they have eaten a while with their members—a first kiss as girlfriends that tastes like raspberries.


End file.
